So You Think You Can Sing?
by JayceeMasen
Summary: hogwarts is having a show. if you get picked you must sing. let's see who will be crowned Hogwarts Idol.
1. Prologue

"So…what ideas do you guys have to possibly brighten the students' days?" Dumbledore asked.

"We were actually thinking a talent show. We pick names out of a hat and if you are picked you must perform a song of your choice. Dancing is optional."

"Sounds like a marvelous idea. When were you planning on holding this show?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Excellent. I will make the announcement at dinner tonight."

A/N: hey hey, it's Kaity again. So anyway, after writing all of my awesome stories about Kaity Potter and the gang I have decided to let the other students at Hogwarts show their talent (or lack thereof). Hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestions or requests for songs you want people to sing, leave a comment and if it is approved by me and my homeslices then it shall be put into the story.

Disclaimer: yeah, it's mine. All of it. I just sold it to everyone. ;)


	2. Chapter 1

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts' first ever talent competition. The rules are simple; if your name is picked then you must come to the stage, select a song, and then perform it to your best abilities. Dancing and appropriate costumes are optional"

"Okay. The first person to perform for us is…drum roll please…Hermione Granger!"

Hermione made her way to the stage where she chose her song. The crowd waited in anticipation. They wanted to know what song the know-it-all could have possibly picked. The frizz ball stepped onto the stage and looked nervously out at the crowd. The music began and she started to sing:

_ I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. __I still feel your touch in my dreams. __Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. __Without you it's hard to survive. __Cause__everytime__ we touch, I get this feeling. __And __everytime__ we kiss I swear I can fly. __Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to __last.__Need you by my side. __Cause__everytime__ we touch, I feel this static. __And __everytime__ we kiss, I reach for the sky. __Can't you hear my heart beat so __I can't let you __go.__Want you in my life. __Your arms are my __castle,__ your heart is my sky. __They wipe away tears that I cry. __The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. __You make me rise when I fall. __Cause__everytime__ we touch, I get this feeling. __And __everytime__ we kiss I swear I can fly. __Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to __last.__Need you by my side. __Cause__everytime__ we touch, I feel this static. __And __everytime__ we kiss, I reach for the sky. __Can't you hear my heart beat so __I can't let you __go.__Want you in my life__Cause __everytime__ we touch, I get this feeling. __And __everytime__ we kiss I swear I can fly. __Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to __last.__Need you by my side_

"And that was Hermione Granger singing "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada!"

A/N: yeah, so my friend and I totally thought that this was the perfect song for Hermione. Don't really know why but we could just totally see her singing it. Lolz


	3. Chapter 2

"Okay, so after Miss Granger we have…oh wow. It's umm…Draco Malfoy!" Kaity and Mallory said together. This show was turning out to be even more entertaining than they'd hoped.

"Draco, come on up!"

Draco Malfoy singing was sure to be extremely entertaining to say the least. He went onstage and began singing:

_Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt.__It is so big. scoff She looks like__one of those rap guys' girlfriends.__But, __y'know__, who understands those rap guys? scoff__They only talk to her, because__she looks like a total prostitute, '__kay__I mean, her butt, is just so big. scoff__I can't believe it's just so round, it's like__out there, I mean - gross. Look!__She's just so ... black!__[Sir Mix-a-Lot__I like big butts and I __can not__ lie__You other brothers can't deny__That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist__And a round thing in your face__You get sprung, __wanna__ pull out your tough__'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed__Deep in the jeans she's wearing__I'm hooked and I can't stop staring__Oh baby, I __wanna__ get __wit'cha__And take your picture__My homeboys tried to warn me__But with that butt you got makes me feel so horny__Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin__You say you __wanna__ get in my Benz?__Well, use me, use me__'Cause you __ain't__ that average __groupy__I've seen them __dancin__The hell with __romancin__She's sweat, wet,__Got it __goin__' like a turbo '__Vette__I'm tired of magazines__Sayin__' flat butts are the thing__Take the average black man and ask him that__She __gotta__ pack much back__So, __fellas__(Yeah!)__Fellas__(Yeah!)__Has your girlfriend got the butt? __(Hell yeah!)__Tell '__em__ to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)__Shake that healthy butt!__Baby got back!__(LA face with Oakland booty)__Baby got back!__[Sir Mix-a-Lot__I like '__em__ round, and big__And when I'm __throwin__' a gig__I just can't help myself, I'm __actin__' like an animal__Now here's my scandal__I __wanna__ get you home__And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh__I __ain't__talkin__' bout Playboy__'Cause silicone parts are made for toys__I want '__em__ real thick and juicy__So find that juicy double__Mix-a-Lot's in trouble__Beggin__' for a piece of that bubble__So I'm __lookin__' at rock videos__Knock-__kneeded__ bimbos __walkin__' like hoes__You can have them bimbos__I'll keep my women like Flo Jo__A word to the thick soul __sistas__, I __wanna__ get with __ya__I won't cuss or hit __ya__But I __gotta__ be straight when I say I __wanna__ fuck__Til__ the break of dawn__Baby got it __goin__' on__A lot of __simps__ won't like this song__'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it__And I'd rather stay and play__'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong__And I'm down to get the friction on__So, ladies! __Yeah!__ Ladies! Yeah__If you __wanna__ role in my Mercedes Yeah!__Then turn around! Stick it out!__Even white boys got to shout__Baby got back!__Baby got back!__Yeah, baby ... __when it comes to females, Cosmo __ain't__ got __nothin__to do with my selection__36-24-36?__ Ha __ha__, only if she's 5'3".__[Sir Mix-a-Lot__So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, __playin__' workout tapes by Fonda__But Fonda __ain't__ got a motor in the back of her Honda__My anaconda don't want none__Unless you've got buns, __hun__You can do side bends or sit-ups__But please don't lose that butt__Some brothers __wanna__ play that "hard" role__And tell you that the butt __ain't__ gold__So they toss it and leave it__And I pull up quick to retrieve it__So Cosmo says you're fat__Well I __ain't__ down with that!__'Cause your waist is small and your curves are __kickin__And I'm __thinkin__' bout __stickin__To the beanpole dames in the magazines__You __ain't__ it, Miss Thing!__Give me a __sista__, I can't resist her__Red beans and rice didn't miss her__Some knucklehead tried to __dis__'Cause his girls are on my list__He had game but he chose to hit '__em__And I pull up quick to get wit '__em__So ladies, if the butt is round__And you want a triple X throw down,__Dial 1-900-MIXALOT__And kick them nasty thoughts__Baby got back!__(Little in the middle but she got much back)_

_(Little in the middle but she got much back)__(Little in the middle but she got much back)__(Little in the middle but she got much back)_

A/N: hahaha. Original plan was for him to sing "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan, but I don't know…it just seemed so perfect for Draco. Moving on…


End file.
